


You'll Fit In

by miserablekings



Series: Klaine Season 2 Extravaganza [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst, Fluff, Glee season 2, M/M, Romance, generally all characters just in the background, im going to try and make them as much as they are in ssn2 but also ssn4 as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserablekings/pseuds/miserablekings
Summary: This is a series of Season 2 Glee drabbles for Klaine and how their friendship developed, I got this idea while I was rewatching ssn2 and thought about Blaine finding out how Kurt's mum died and I got really emotional. I'm probably not going to stay super canon or at least not after Original Song, I'll probably do a follow-up series of that summer too.





	You'll Fit In

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how far this will go because I also have to write Wicked Little Town but sometimes heavy angst is hard to write soooo lol

Kurt was doing up the thick Dalton tie material when a thought popped into his head, _‘there are actual gay kids here…’_ , not just any gay kids though because there was a certain one that Kurt had his eye on and his name was Blaine Warbler. When Kurt had first met him it felt like a two-day miracle, what with him coming to McKinley with Kurt and texting the whole day after. Then all the days they’d go for coffee, dinner, and general shopping trips.

 

Kurt felt a small blush rise to his cheeks as he stared at himself in his dorm room mirror, he had mentally done a dance when the Counselor had told Kurt that since he’d transferred so late in the year, there were no other students to dorm with as if that was a bad thing.

 

He took off in a shy strut down the unfamiliar halls, he veered away from a guy who lifted his hand but then he realized the guy wanted a high five, Kurt timidly responded with a light tap and a smile. This would be different, Kurt thought to himself.

 

~

“...Sing something good.” Blaine stated, and a grin played out on his lips, Kurt smiled brightly and his hopefully new found friend.

 

“Oh, I will,” Kurt muttered as he trailed behind the other boy down the stairwell they had met.

 

“Do you wanna join me for lunch?” Blaine asked Kurt’s head whipped up in surprise. Blaine was looking down at his phone and was furiously typing something out.

 

“Y-yeah sure.” Kurt stuttered out, Blaine hit the power button on his phone and smiled a warm happy smile.

 

“Awesome.” Blaine countered, Kurt blushed a little and nodded.

 

“Totally.”

 

~

 

“Okay, wait…” Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion and almost somewhat with an irritated expression. Kurt giggled and covered his mouth with his palm, he was in the middle of eating his muffin he’d grabbed from the Dalton cafeteria.

 

“So, Finn, my now stepbrother, was dating this girl named Quinn Fabray then he cheated on her with this girl Rachel Berry and then we found out that Quinn had also cheated on Finn… but more so than he did and got pregnant with his best friend, Noah Puckerman.” Kurt inhaled a deep breath after he tried to explain the New Directions’ love triangles.

 

“How has that Glee club not imploded on itself?” Blaine murmured as he picked up a few noodles off his plate.

 

“Seriously don’t even get me started on Mr. Schue and his wife, who faked a pregnancy, then he had a thing with our school counselor, Miss Pillsbury, and then she dated a hot dentist and Mr. Schue had been so jealous he sang basically an acapella version of Toxic by Britney Spears.” Kurt had tried to keep that short, but there was no way you could try to explain anything in short about the drama that happened at his old school.

 

“Wow…” Blaine said, his eyes were wide, and he stared at Kurt.

 

“It’s a mess,” Kurt trailed off lamely, “Any good gossip here?”

 

“Uhm, actually,” Blaine started and was then rudely interrupted by a tall blond boy.

 

“Blaine!” He cried in excitement, Kurt grimaced when he felt a drop of jealousy fill the pit of his stomach. Jeff had his hand wrapped tightly around Blaine’s bicep and was sitting as close to him as possible.

 

“Give me a sec,” Blaine rolled his eyes and pointed at the blond.

 

Jeff leaned in and whispered into Blaine’s ear, who looked bored at whatever this kid said up until the blond said something that made Kurt’s new found friend cheeks heat up.

 

“Well, I’ll see you in Warbler practice.” Jeff clapped Blaine’s shoulder and left after he waved a hello and goodbye to Kurt, who returned it with a tight lipped smile.

 

“Ignore Jeff, he’s quite a handful,” Blaine stated and rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

 

Kurt nodded while he bit into his muffin, the sweetness now was canceled out by his jealous mind.

 

“Sooo, gossip?” Kurt tried to change the subject, Blaine clapped his hands and then talked about some kid who puked in his roommate's bed the other week.

 

~

 

“...You’ll fit in soon enough.” Blaine comforted his friend, he watched as a pink flush littered Kurt’s cheeks.

 

That was cute, this kid was super cute, _Shit Blaine, stop it_. He thought to himself, Kurt was very much not in a place for Blaine to even think about flirting with him.

 

“What’d you sing for your audition?” Kurt looked up with gleaming eyes, a question sitting in them. Blaine chuckled softly and then sat next to Kurt, their thighs touching.

 

“I sang ‘Good Enough’ by Cyndi Lauper.” Blaine dropped his head into his hands in embarrassment at the memory.

 

“Really… Cyndi Lauper?” Kurt deadpanned, Blaine didn’t raise his face from his hands he didn’t need Kurt seeing how flushed he was.

 

“The Goonies, Kurt” Blaine mumbled from his palms, Kurt just clucked next to him.

 

“No, excuse, Blaine Warbler,” Kurt leaned into him and shrugged his shoulder playfully, “I never caught your last name?”

 

“Anderson, Blaine Anderson.” Blaine finally raised his head and looked at Kurt.

 

“Hmm, finally introduced.” Kurt hummed quietly, Blaine smiled at him and he tried to rip his gaze from Kurt’s side profile but he couldn’t.

 

“We are, Hummel,” Blaine drawled and Kurt’s eyes squinted over at him, Blaine saw pain flit through them and he automatically felt bad.

 

“Well, Anderson, you owe your mourning friend a coffee,” Kurt teased the pain gone from his eyes, Blaine stood and reached his hand out to help Kurt up. He shouldn’t be doing it but Kurt’s hands were very soft, and he wanted to hold it once more, even if it was brief.

 

~

 

Blaine leaned over to Kurt with his eyebrows raised in surprise, Kurt nodded in agreement and felt giddy because they already had a way of communicating without speaking.

 

Blaine wanted to sing, Kurt had understood that he meant ‘oh they’re good’ just from a raise of his eyebrows. No, Kurt needs a friend more than anything else right now. Blaine cannot advance, and besides what if this was just his emotions messing with his head and he didn’t like Kurt in that way?

 

~

 

Blaine felt bad after he’d touched Kurt’s knee, he really didn’t want to creep Kurt out. He always felt like he was too touchy feely with all his friends and most of them found this out after a good couple months of being friends with him. What if he scares Kurt away, he really doesn’t want to do that.

 

Blaine jumps out of his thoughts when his phone vibrates in his slacks pocket,

 

**Kurt:**

_Movie night in my dorm tn?_

 

Blaine smiles down at his phone and typed out a response to him.

 

**Blaine:**

_I thought you’d never ask, I’m just going to avoid Wes. He’s on hall duty tn_

  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ohblaine on tumblr for updates and more : )
> 
> -sAg XXXxxX


End file.
